Medabots Chronicles: Awaken the Beasts
by Bowser da King
Summary: 11 years have passed, and Ikki falls for Erika after Koji finally managed to win Karen's heart, but is constantly interrupted trying to tell her when the world nearly comes to an end by four destructive Medabots. IkkiXErika MetabeeXBrass
1. Awaken the Beasts

**This chapter is kind of short, but eh, that's what I get for trying to get this story down in only one day. I didn't put too much effort into this really, just my usual every day abilities used to type this up. I hardly remembered much of the character's personalities anyways, hence why some characters are only mentioned and don't appear. I always wanted to do an IkkiXErika fic, and so this is my main work on that. This chapter I know I put the least effort into. Please check my DA Account to see parts of the fic not uploaded yet and the beastly designs I did for my OC Medabots: Bowser-the-King.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Medabots or any other characters from the anime. I DO on the other hand, own Seiraqua, Zhupyros, Baihudon, Xuanfrost, Huangdros, Terranadrosus, and Dragora, as they are my OCs for the former five and my own characters for original purposes for the latter two.

11 years had passed since the original adventures of Ikki, Metabee, and his many friends. Ikki and Metabee have overcome many challenges in their lives since then, including various tournaments and championships. The Rubber Robo gang still persists targeting, the infamous Mr. Referee is always present for every battle, and Metabee's ego remains unchanged. Karen ended up falling for Koji after he saved her from a rampaging Robo-Emperor a few months prior, leaving Ikki by himself at the moment. However, he has been overlooking one important girl in his life, who has felt sorrow over the years for feeling like she's been useless and Ikki only cares for Karen. Little does Ikki know at the moment, Erika has fallen for Ikki over the years, and kept thinking he had no interest in her since he always focused on robattles.

However, Ikki has been starting to realize he's been having feelings for Erika over the years as well, but never really understood them. After a talk with Metabee, Ikki was thinking about what to do about it. Metabee could only recommend both talking to her AND apologizing, since last time Metabee heard from her and Brass, Erika was crying herself to sleep most of the time recently. Ikki felt like he's been ruining their friendship without even knowing it, then rushed over to Erika's house the next day to greet her on a beautiful Saturday morning.

"Erika?" Ikki said knocking on her door calmly. Ikki couldn't hear it much, but he knew Metabee was right. He heard Erika crying inside, making him feel even worse thinking he hurt her feelings even more than he thought he might've. Brass answered the door, who had a sad look on her face, even though most Medabots didn't really show facial emotions really much.

"Oh, Ikki, it's you. Erika's been real upset lately, and I've been thinking you might want to talk to her to cheer her up? We've been thinking maybe you would be able to help calm her down.." Brass went on to say. "I know... If it has to do with me I know I should apologize to her about it... I guess I've been too busy focusing on Karen that I feel I've neglected her as a friend..." Ikki was having trouble thinking about what he'll say to Erika at the moment. Maybe he really did have feelings for her after all, and he never knew it until now. 11 Years is a long time to make someone wait for you, and he thought he definitely should apologize after all this time...

Meanwhile...

In an abandoned temple at the East of another city, an overly curious Medabot exploration team finally uncovered a secret entrance to the ruins.

"Wow! Check out the size of this place!"

"It's bigger than I thought it would be!" One of them went on to say as they stared off in wonder.

The temple was submerged in the water, making it hardly accessible to humans or Medabots that didn't have the ability to swim at all. Little did they know, that disturbing these ruins meant awakening a Medabot whose power was beyond imagination. It could summon up entire rain storms with it's power so great, and it's size was massive compared to other Medabots. Soon, the Medabot exploration team came across the statue of a Dragon, and then came across an over-sized Medal. On the medal was a word engraved in the back of it written in Chinese. It translated to.

"Qinglong..."

Suddenly the Medal started to glow, a massive, specially built tinpet appeared before it as it's parts began to generate around it. Taking the form of a Dragon medabot unlike any other, it let out a roar towards the intruders, escaping from the temple by destroying it apart and fleeing into the open ocean.

What was this Medabot anyways? Is it even a Medabot at all even though it has a Medal and Tinpet? Who originally built such a Medabot anyways? Nobody will really know, but the name Seiraqua has been heard even before it's discovery. Did this Medabot exist in ancient times as well? Just where did it come from originally? And as for Ikki, will he be able to confess his feelings for Erika after all these years? You'll all have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

**Yeah, had not much in mind for this chapter. Every other chapter is done technically, but right now I'm going over the errors in them and fixing them before uploading them. **


	2. Beginning of Chaos

**Now this chapter has more stuff actually going on. Some of the stuff from the Deviation for this chapter have been expanded upon, such as Mr. Referee appearing for brief moment. My DA here: Bowser-the-King.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Medabots or any other characters from the anime. I DO on the other hand, own Seiraqua, Zhupyros, Baihudon, Xuanfrost, Huangdros, Terranadrosus, and Dragora, as they are my OCs for the former five and my own characters for original purposes for the latter two.

Seiraqua made it's escape relatively easily given it's fast speed. The entirely coastline on alert as they hear Seiraqua's roars from the distance, they are only just beginning to see the awakening of the beasts. Seiraqua rushed out of the water once far enough away, and rushed towards a lake not far from Ikki and Erika's houses. Was it in pursuit of something in particular?

Meanwhile, at Erika's Ikki walked inside after Brass told him about the depression she's been going through. Erika actually started to love Ikki quiet a lot at a certain point, but to see Ikki still trying to argue with Koji for Karin's affections made her upset a lot. Not only that, but many robattles had distracted him from talking with Erika at all lately. Sure, he'd seen Erika in the college they were both going to, Erika still trying to be a reporter as she always did years ago. Ikki calmly walked into Erika's room, still hearing her crying even as he walked up the stairs.

"E-Erika? Are you alright?" He said rather calmly as not to make her even more upset.

Erika stopped crying for a moment, remembering his voice, looking back at him. "I-Ikki?" She asked rather confused as to the current situation. Ikki was about to say something but was contacted on his Medawatch about something.

"Ikki! Where the heck are you?" Shouted Metabee with all his ego.

"I'm at Erika's! I thought you knew that I was coming over here to-"

"Well, unless you wanna miss the action of a lifetime, get your butt over here IMMEDIATELY! Sumilidon is getting his arse kicked by some giant Medabot at the lake!"

"What do you mean some giant Medabot?" Ikki said. Erika was interested for once hearing that bit, as normally Medabots aren't very big at all, and then heard a loud boom of thunder interrupting her thoughts. "Strange... It wasn't supposed to storm today..." Erika said.

"Oh and by the way, are you seeing this strange weather? There wasn't a single cloud in the sky until this Medabot showed up and summoned up a storm! It's getting real wild over here, and a whole bunch of people are gathering here to face this thing seeing Sumilidon beaten so easi-" Metabee was cut off as the mysterious attacker, actually Seiraqua in a rage, blasted him with a powerful torrent of water.

Mr. Referee was watching the entire thing happen all at once, talking fast because of so many Medafighters gathering to face Seiraqua. "This is unbelievable folks! A mysterious Medabot of unknown origins appears and a massive battle ensues! All versus one large Medabot! This is a sight that has to be seen to be believed!" He was saying as Seiraqua just sent Samantha's Peppercat and Spike's Cyandog flying, and even the much more bulkier Totalizer wasn't safe from this fate. "Incredible! Absolutely incredible! This is a Robattle unlike any other folks!" Seiraqua let out a roar, hearing nothing but random commotion in a certain direction and sends Mr. Referee flying as well with a jet of water.

"Metabee? Metabee? Are you there?" Ikki said, worried not only about Metabee, but also only just now noticing the storm, and it looked like it was getting worse out. Brass, hearing the conversation from downstairs, rushed out to aide Metabee at the lake, and was surprised to see the place almost turned into a war zone as Seiraqua rampaged. "What is that thing?" Brass was surprised. She never seen a Medabot anything close to Seiraqua's description, to the point she wondered if it were even a Medabot at all.

Her sudden surprise brought Seiraqua's attention directly to her, but Brass was more worried about Metabee at the moment. She found Metabee knocked out under a tree, trying to get back up. "That bot's going to pay... Whatever it is..."

As soon as more Medabots and Medafighters showed up, Seiraqua was getting outnumbered real fast. After blasting them all on a 360 degree torrent of a powerful jet stream, Seiraqua swam off into the lake and rushed off back to the coastline faster than they could chase after it. Rokusho happened to be in the area, nearly trampled by Seiraqua on it's way back into more open water. While everyone else gave up the fight given the extreme damage to their Medabots, Rokusho went after Seiraqua by himself. However, Rokusho was unaware of the power that Seiraqua had.

The extreme downpour that was seemingly summoned by Seiraqua dissipated really fast until it was sunny again. Brass slowly helped Metabee get up. "Are you alright? What was that thing?" Brass asked all worried. "I don't have a clue... That thing just sort of jumped everyone when it appeared and suddenly went berserk... At least Sumilidon and Koji are probably humiliated by now..." And boy were those two humiliated as they were the first to run off, mostly because Sumilidon was severely damaged and in no condition to chase after Seiraqua.

Ikki and Erika arrived at the scene, Erika mostly not looking at Ikki at all. "What happened here? How'd the rain suddenly stop? Where's Koji and Sumilidon?" Ikki asked all confused and startled. "A: Some giant Medabot on a rampage as I already said. B: Not a clue. And C: They both ran off unable to handle the situation." Metabee replied, then noticed Erika still looking rather down, who soon walked off. Metabee looked at Brass. "Didn't Ikki talk to Erika yet about the whole problem?" "Your call kind of interrupted the moment..." Brass said in a rather disappointed tone. "But at least it was good you warned us about this either way. You could've got seriously hurt Metabee! I mean, look at all the other Medabots! Some of them can hardly stand after what that thing did!" "Ain't no bot that can take down Metabee, not even that thing. I'd say it got just some lucky break with that hit cause I was in the middle of that call." Metabee replied to try and reassure her he was fine.

Ikki looked around, then looked back at Erika. "I think I need a chance to be alone for a moment... Just to talk things out with Erika... I don't want to have to ignore her again..." Ikki said, walking off after her.

Meanwhile...

Rokusho was lost trying to track down Seiraqua, and ended up giving up until he heard an explosion at a temple south from the town. Rushing their thinking it was Seiraqua, he was surprised to find an entirely different Medabot flying out of the ruins as exploration Medabots ran off in panic. A bird of glowing Vermilion flew down towards Rokusho with it's body set ablaze, just as Rokusho barely managed to dodge the speed of the bird. It wasn't any ordinary bird, but another Medabot just like Seiraqua. Rokusho just looked up at it, then looked at a temple marking saying "Zhuque", then back at the Medabot. "What are you...?" Was all he could say as it blasted Rokusho with ease into the distance.

A mysterious man was watching over what happened, and also saw the rampage Seiraqua went on. "So... Zhupyros awakens as well? When will those exploration bots ever learn to stay away from the temples? Now two of those four beasts are awoken... If they keep up the pace they're at now, soon I'll be forced to take matters in my own hands..."

**Quite an action packed chapter with the Seiraqua encounter, and Zhupyros being awoken at the end. Please rate and review for possibly another fic after this one!**


	3. Interrupted Confessions

**That Robo-Emperor mentioned in Chapter 1? Same exact one in this chapter. The plot starts to get more complex around this point. My DA: Bowser-the-King.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Medabots or any other characters from the anime. I DO on the other hand, own Seiraqua, Zhupyros, Baihudon, Xuanfrost, Huangdros, Terranadrosus, and Dragora, as they are my OCs for the former five and my own characters for original purposes for the latter two.

Erika walked back to her house to get her camera, surprised to see Ikki followed her back. "Erika.. I-" Ikki was saying something but the sunlight suddenly turned harsh, the temperature rising quickly. Ikki thought it was just himself trying to think of what to say to Erika, but he noticed Erika was also feeling hot and both of them were sweating. "What? First a thunderstorm and now a drought? What's up with this weather?" Ikki turned her back at Erika for only a split second while he was saying that, allowing a mysterious Medabot to charge in and quickly make off with Erika. Erika couldn't even get out a scream as she was abducted, then the strange Medabot appeared in Erika's room exactly where Erika was standing. When Ikki turned around he immediately noticed the Medabot but no Erika anywhere in sight. "Hey! Where's Erika? Who are-" The Medabot swiftly attacked and knocked out Ikki with it's tail before Ikki could even react, and didn't even appear to move at all when it had suddenly charged. The last thing Ikki could see before passing out was the shape of Robo-Emperor approaching him...

When Ikki woke up he was tied to a wall, seeing Erika in a window in another room. He wasn't fully awake yet, but when he saw Robo-Emperor brutally tossing Erika around the room as if torturing her he snapped back to full consciousness immediately out of hate and rage. "HEY! YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Unfortunately, Ikki was in no situation to do anything to help Erika, and little did he know, he was very far away from where Metabee and Brass were. In fact, so far away that Metabee was out of range for Ikki to contact even if he wasn't tied up. Robo-Emperor turned to face Ikki, leaving Erika badly hurt after a beating it gave her.

"Foolish... Don't you see it's not your time yet? The girl must be eliminated if the future is to remain as it is..." Robo-Emperor appeared to say.

"Future? Listen I don't know what you're talking about, but if it involves Erika you'd better start talking!" Ikki yelled out of anger. He wasn't in a happy mood after just watching Robo-Emperor beat up Erika. "Many years in the future... A great and powerful Medabot would come to be formed... Upon it's creation would be the creation of the Four Beast Medabots, each one controlling a different kind of weather. Seiraqua, the Azure Dragon, controls Rain... Zhupyros, the Vermilion Bird, controls Drought... Baihudon, the White Tiger, controls Duststorms... And Xuanfrost, the Black Tortoise, controls Snow... Each of them had catastrophic effects on the future with the elimination of both humans and Medabots, and as a final, yet hopeless act, both were sent into the past by millions of years to let them rot away to dust... Apparently, no such rotting took place as they seem fully functional as if they never aged at all... Some things about those four I don't understand, but one thing is for sure, the vessel of two lovers is what brought about the other Medabot's creation..."

"So you honestly think those two lovers you speak of... Are me and Erika?" Ikki yelled at it. "Correct. But trust me, I'll make sure your deaths are slow and agonizing either way... You'll pay for the suffering you two caused in the future..."

Meanwhile, apparently where they were was all too much in advantage and favor of Ikki and Erika at that point; They were right underneath Baihudon's temple. Once again the trio of exploration bots made their way to the temple as the clueless bastards they were, but they apparently had a mission of their own as well even if it meant dangerously awakening the Four Beast Medabots.

Robo-Emperor was thrashing on both Ikki and Erika now, preferring torture rather than simply killing them off due to the nature of it's former master... Who walked up to Robo-Emperor and caught it by surprise. Robo-Emperor turned and stared. "YOU! DON'T INTERFERE WITH WHAT MUST BE DONE!"

"The six blades of wrath are the ones who choose the deaths of others, even these two... But you should know that these two aren't the ones you're looking for... It's not even two people who you should be after anyways... It's not even a who at all either!" He was trying to say in a hurry, oddly worried about Ikki and Erika despite not seeming to know who they are. "...So... You're-"

Robo-Emperor was cut off by a collapsing ceiling, and the trio of exploration Medabots came crashing down screaming as Baihudon crashed down through the floor with them. Baihudon, compared to the others, was only briefly stunned from the fall. Baihudon roared and moved off, causing a duststorm that rips apart the hill the dungeon and the ruins were sitting on, leaving nothing left but open air that was quickly surrounded in sand. The back wheels on Baihudon roaring, it suddenly charged off towards a different direction.

Ikki temporarily lost consciousnesses again, only to wake up to see the mysterious person and Rokusho eyeing both him and Erika. "Hey, Ikki, you alright?" Rokusho asked, helping him back onto his feet. "Yeah, but I wish I could say the same for Erika... That creep Robo-Emperor just beat her up for no reason, saying something about us being related to something bad that happens in the future..." Ikki said, still just wanting to be able to apologize to Erika for having been ignoring her over the years. Erika was slowly waking back up, feeling a headache from the beating, but could hear Ikki clearly. Ikki noticed her waking and immediately went to see if she was alright.

"Erika? Are you ok?" Ikki asked worried, especially after witnessing Robo-Emperor harming her. Erika slowly looked up at Ikki. "I-Ikki? How'd you find where I was?" "I, er, sort of ended up getting abducted just like you... Ehehe..." Ikki said nervously, but now Ikki was focused on one thing. "Hey, Rokusho, how did you find us out here anyways?" Ikki asked. "It was this person... But he's not telling me his name for some reason... Says it's top secret..." Ikki looked up at the strange person, about to ask who he was before he noticed Baihudon was still in the area. Baihudon was eyeing them with it's white eyes, then caused the sandstorm to dissipate as it moved up to them. "Don't worry so much about Baihudon... He isn't as chaotic as Seiraqua and Zhupyros... That's how I found your friend Rokusho so easily, because traces of Zhupyros were EVERYWHERE when I found him knocked out." The mystery person went on to say. "But... That still doesn't answer one thing... Who are you?" Both Ikki and Erika felt suspicious about this person.

Next to them, a barely functioning Robo-Emperor grabbed hold of Erika's leg. "I-I'm not g-going down just so e-easily..." Suddenly lightning hit Robo-Emperor as the weather changed into a rainstorm, and Seiraqua was standing just behind Ikki and them, glaring right at Baihudon...

**Robo-Emperor was rather short-lived as it always is, but hey, at least it tends to be very powerful in the games. Ikki getting interuppted or cut off before he can even say anything to Erika is going to happen a lot in the story. Lol! Rate and review please!**


	4. Great Confrontation of the Four Corners

**MetabeeXBrass more apparent in this chapter, er, sort of... A tiny tease at RokushoXBrass just for the lulz in-order to give Ikki and Erika some time to themselves. LOL. DA: Bowser-the-King.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Medabots or any other characters from the anime. I DO on the other hand, own Seiraqua, Zhupyros, Baihudon, Xuanfrost, Huangdros, Terranadrosus, and Dragora, as they are my OCs for the former five and my own characters for original purposes for the latter two.

Seiraqua just eyed Baihudon for a moment before charging in it's path, trampling right over Robo-Emperor's already severely damaged body in the process as Ikki ducks out of the way with Erika. The infamous Tiger Versus Dragon battle was just unleashed, but soon a certain fiery phoenix joined in with the fight. Soon it was a three way match between Seiraqua, Zhupyros, and Baihudon. "This is getting too hectic!" Erika said screaming from fright. The mystery man walked up to them. "I know a quick way out of here, but first..." He went glaring right at the three exploration bots. The bots were swift to try and get away but Rokusho cornered their planned escape, and the three Beast Medabots were blocking the only other escape path so they had no choice but to stay put.

"W-What do you want with us?" The three of them said screaming in terror. "Find us the 4th Temple. We need all four Beast Medabots unleashed if we ever want to get rid of them." The mystery man said. "Oh! Well why didn't you say so? We'll lead you right there!" The three of them said before speedily drilling a large tunnel to the Northern Temple where the fourth beast lays: Xuanfrost, the Black Tortoise of Winter. The man looked at Ikki and Erika. "Go meet back up with your bots... Find the Golden Medal underneath your home town. It just needs to be re-awoken before it can stop the four beasts." He said as he was about to dash off. "Wait! Who are you anyways?" Ikki said, but he ran off with the exploration bots too fast before he could get an answer.

The fight between the three beast Medabots that were already awoken was intensifying, the weather shifting between Rain, Drought, and Sandstorm. "I don't like taking advice from somebody I hardly even know even if he did fix me up and tell me you were here, and as suspicious as that guy is I think it's best if we at least get out of here before the three of them destroy the place." Rokusho said as Ikki and Erika nodded and followed him back to their homes. Erika looked at Ikki oddly, like she was expecting him to say something after how many times he tried to talk to her but got interrupted. Erika looked away as she began to blush thinking of what Ikki must've been trying to say, and his reactions to Robo-Emperor as it was attacking her. '_Maybe he does love me after all..._' She thought to herself, but Ikki didn't respond to her just yet. Honestly, Ikki was more let down by what he heard from what Robo-Emperor said.

What is the strange person was wrong about them not being involved in the creation of a powerful destroyer? What if they're meant to never be together just for the sake of everyone else? Just these two thoughts alone made him doubt what he felt before. He thought if he told Erika how he felt about her that he might not be able to keep what Robo-Emperor said about them from her if it was true after all. There were so many things he didn't know at this time that he was clueless on what to do.

"Hey Ikki! Where've you been?" Metabee said rushing up to them worried like heck. "Brass was starting to worry about you two so I decided to try and find you myself." He said in an out of breath sort of tone. "It's okay Metabee, we're alright, at least for now..." Ikki replied to his worried friend. Brass, however, noted a sad expression on Ikki's face knowing something was bugging him, then she noticed Rokusho was there. Brass was trying to think of a way to get Ikki and Erika by themselves for a moment, then just decided to kiss Rokusho which left him baffled and Metabee so pissed the two got into a fight and ended up tumbling down a hill. "I guess you needed some time to yourself Ikki?" Brass asked. "Yeah... Just for a moment though... You didn't really have to do that to make Metabee all angry though... Heh..." "Either way, he's been bored about wanting to battle from how long you were gone so I felt that would be best for him as well. Besides, this is the first I've seen Rokusho here in a long time." Brass said as she walked off to leave the two of them by themselves.

Meanwhile, a massive blizzard started up north from the town, as the exploration bots and the mysterious man were sliding down a hill now covered in ice on Xuanfrost's back. They found Xuanfrost already awoken but flipped on it's back, so they helped it up in exchange for a quick way back to the city. Meanwhile, just so conveniently Seiraqua, Zhupyros, and Baihudon made their way into town causing chaos as they shifted the weather constantly with their fight, and soon enough, after the mysterious man and the exploration bots jumped off it's back, Xuanfrost entered the fight by body slamming into Zhupyros, but was knocked off after Zhupyros started to burn through Xuanfrost's tough armor. Eventually all four Beast Medabots were in one place, each roaring at each other which caused the weather to shift from Rain, to Drought, to Sandstorm, to Blizzard constantly. Is there ever going to be an end to their fighting?

Ikki looked at Erika after all this time, he was hoping to not get interrupted this time. "Erika, there's... Something I've been wanting to tell you after all this time... But... I never really knew how to say it..." Ikki was trying hard to think of what words to say, but was starting to blush real noticeably. Erika, while she heard him, was having a look at the chaos ensuing in the city. Erika looked at him. "We've better find that Golden Medal before anything bad happens... But... Where would it be?"

After Metabee and Rokusho got out of their fight after Brass broke up the fight, they soon joined up with Ikki and Erika. "I think I know what our problem here is... Those Medabots... An Azure Dragon, a Vermilion Bird, a White Tiger, and a Black Tortoise, it all makes sense now. Each of those Medabots represent the East, South, West, and North respectively, and if they're indeed inspired from the Four Gods of Chinese Astrology, then the fifth god must be somewhere under the town." Brass said after figuring everything out. "With that in mind, we found a hidden tunnel leading to under the city, which might lead us to the fifth Medabot, if there is one..."

"I hope there is one... Otherwise we don't have much of a chance against those Beast Medabots..." Ikki said in a worried tone as the five of them made their way to the tunnel and went inside to look around. They soon came to a hidden chamber after going through quiet a maze, and soon discovered something glowing in front of them. "Is that it? The Golden Medal?" Ikki said. "If that's our Medabot we're looking for, where's the rest of it?" Metabee asked.

Above the surface the fight intensified even further, the city in total chaos at the power of the four Medabots. The mysterious man watched them. "They were supposed to be guardians... What happened that made them into destroyers?" He asked to himself, then suddenly something popped into mind as he saw a black comet fly through the sky, looking to crash somewhere in the city...

Suddenly the Golden Medal started to float by itself, then suddenly drilled through the ground to the surface and found itself in the center of the West Medabot Seiraqua, the South Medabot Zhupyros, the West Medabot Baihudon, and the North Medabot Xuanfrost...

**Things started to get intense here. Next chapter finally gets Ikki and Erika their moment together. R & R!**


	5. Confessions of Love

**Ikki finally gets a chance to tell Erika how he feels. Man he must be tired of getting interrupted and cut off so much throughout the day. My DA: Bowser-the-King.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Medabots or any other characters from the anime. I DO on the other hand, own Seiraqua, Zhupyros, Baihudon, Xuanfrost, Huangdros, Terranadrosus, and Dragora, as they are my OCs for the former five and my own characters for original purposes for the latter two.

Ikki and them made it back to the surface to where the Medal busted out of the ground. The four beasts stood motionless staring at it. Ikki had a good look around the city, at how much chaos was caused by the four beasts alone. He didn't know that even if this Medabot was a savior, if it would still be worth it in the end. He's been growing tired of being interrupted over the course of the day, and decided just to make his move on Erika immediately. "Ikki?" Erika said before Ikki suddenly grabbed her hands gently and kissed her. Erika was taken by total surprise, then pushed back slightly. "Where'd that come from?" She was too shocked to think of any other response. "What I've been trying to tell you all day was that... I love you Erika... I-" Ikki went on to say before Erika interrupted him by kissing him passionately, which Ikki returned passionately as well as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

Suddenly a loud a dragonic roar was heard as the Medal skyrocketed into the sky, shining light forming around it. The mystery man was tracking the comet down to the city, it's impact only in a matter of minutes. "This is the big moment here... It's either a make or break here!" The light around the glowing Golden Medal transformed into the form of a large Dragon several times larger than the other four beasts, until it was completely formed into Huangdros. The newly formed Center Beast Medabot flew down right to the other four beasts and circled around them in flight. Then, landing in the center of them, each of the other four beasts position in their respective direction, Huangdros swung it's massive tail at them and batted them back to each of their ruins from whence they came. The threat over, the peace was not to last.

"3... 2... 1...!" The mystery man was counting as the comet struck the ground next to Huangdros and Ikki and Erika. Metabee felt so helpless for once, as neither he nor Rokusho knew what to do. "Ikki... I don't like the looks of this..." He said just as Brass ended up kissing him. Metabee was speechless like heck and fell over like a statue from that surprise kiss, just dazed out as Brass giggled at his reaction, then turned to look at Huangdros. "What is that black comet?"

Suddenly the comet was forming into a different shape. It's void black appearance, always maintaining a dark look to it's form, changed as soon a bipedal body formed with thumbless hands and three toed feet. A plasma cannon of some kind formed into the right arm, and a normal hand with a beam sword attachment was the left arm. It's head was just as Dragonic as Huangdros's head. It's black body suddenly bursted into a violet aura, revealing a face known far too well in any other universe; DRAGORA!

Huangdros just eyed Dragora. "You're presence disturbs everyone around you Metabot..." Huangdros spoke the truth as everyone stood still staring at both of them, but Dragora remained virtually silent. Dragora suddenly flew up and fired several blasts of anti-matter at Huangdros, but unlike what Dragora foreseen, it had no effect on Huangdros's armor. "What?" Dragora said in surprise. The mystery man was laughing at this. "Darkness cannot destroy a being of light no matter how much of a black hole you are Dragora!" Dragora was unsure of how to respond, but send another universe entity upon them to deal with them. It was not a Medabot, but it was something far more powerful that even if a Medabot were made for it, the technology required would take eons to make. The six blades on it's legs made those who knew it all too clear; Terranadrosus, the ultimate destroyer of life itself.

Terranadrosus, famous for it's ability to destroy nearly anything in one go, was confused as to the current situation. Terranadrosus recognized this universe as if she seen it before, but decided against what Dragora was asking of her and instead turns on it instead. Leaping up into the air, Terranadrosus quickly impaled Dragora in it's moment of confusion, tearing out the Ultima Gem copy from it's chest and watched as it and Dragora's body fell to the ground. A different Medabot walks up to the Ultima Gem, grabbing hold of it and smashing it. "Not today Dragora, nor will you ever return here again!" Shockingly, that voice sounded just like Metabee! The Medabot removed it's cloak to reveal a Bayonet build Medabot, but none were known to exist at all, at least not anymore. Bayonet was considered an upgraded form of what Metabee's build was, and Metabee just stared for a moment. "Ok, now we REALLY need some kind of explaining." "I'll explain later, but first..." He charged up his Medaforce to full power and unleashed a powerful beam upon all that remained of Dragora to forever destroy it's body. Dragora roared at the defeat it had suffered.

"Never have I expected to fall so easily...

My own doom was unforeseen...

Perhaps Starseeker was correct...

Perhaps our bodies combined were more unstable...

Easily destructible...

But how?

With that combined power it should mean nothing either way!

How could this situation possibly happen?"

Those were Dragora's final words as it vaporized into nothingness. The sky started to turn clear from the cloudy weather, and everything seemed back to normal, but as Metabee said, there was some SERIOUS explaining to do. Ikki already knew there was this strange person from the future, and now there's a Bayonet Medabot that sounds just like Metabee, and even acts like him. Just who is this stranger anyways?

**Well... Dragora was rather short-lived for something so powerful. Terranadrosus was also short-lived with only a few moments of action involving it. So does this seem to be the end? Well, kind of. Next chapter will wrap everything up with the explanations it has to offer.**


	6. Dragora always gets the last lines

**WAIT. Dragora ain't finished just yet! Well, maybe it is, but either way it has one last thing to say before departing, something that surprises both Ikki and Erika. Happy ending for the both of them really, somewhat sappy. DA: Bowser-the-King.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Medabots or any other characters from the anime. I DO on the other hand, own Seiraqua, Zhupyros, Baihudon, Xuanfrost, Huangdros, Terranadrosus, and Dragora, as they are my OCs for the former five and my own characters for original purposes for the latter two.

In the aftermath of the Four Beasts and a short-lived (And Anti-Climatic according to both Metabee AND Rokusho) Dragora, Terranadrosus was the first to make it's leave. However, Huangdros stayed behind so that the mystery man could finally explain everything that occurred within the past 24 hours.

-Some time later...-

"So... You're one of my descendants you say?" Ikki said in shock.

"And I got myself a major upgrade? SWEEEEET!" Metabee said practically worshiping his future Bayonet self. "Believe me, once you've seen how much changed so fast because of Dragora, you'd understand why I upgraded to this."

Brass walked up to the future Metabee, or Bayonet or whatever he decided to call himself now. "You know... I actually like this look for you Metabee." She said kissing Bayonet, which caused him to fall over in surprise as everyone laughed.

Huangdros was busy forcing the other Four Beast Medabots into repairing all the damage they dealt, so everyone else had plenty of time to talk while they fixed everything up.

"But you know... Sometimes I don't think Dragora is as evil as it appears to be... I mean... Er, nevermind... Maybe I shouldn't spoil the surprise... Hehe..." He said, having revealed his name as Henry named after the same Henry that famously disguised himself as the Phantom Renegade.

"What surprise? Now I'm too curious to know!" Ikki said all excited.

"Believe me, it's a surprise you'll never forget though..." He said as Huangdros finished sending the beasts flying back to their temples again. "It is time to head back to our own time now... You may have all felt helpless in this ordeal... But believe me, you played a larger role in this than you would've appeared to have.

"Yeah well I still would've liked to beat up Seiraqua after that cheapskate took me by surprise..." Metabee said angrily.

"Well, I guess this is where I take my leave..." Henry said walking up to a portal that Huangdros created. Bayonet waved Brass goodbye as he left, knowing that Brass was destroyed in his time which inspired him to get the upgrade. Soon Henry left as well and Huangdros flew up into the sky and disappeared into the sun.

However, a tiny bit of Dragora, while it seemed to have been completely destroyed, contacted Ikki's mind. 'Dragora?' Ikki thought to himself.

"Believe me... I long thought total domination was my role once...

But even my poetic visions could not enable me to see the truth...

Perhaps a parting gift is necessary before the afterlife awaits me..."

Dragora's true final words before putting something in Ikki's pocket. Ikki took it out briefly to see what it was, then just stared and hide it from Erika's view for a moment, trying to gather the courage to walk up to her knowing he won't be interrupted this time.

"Ikki?" Erika looked at him rather confused, also blushing somewhat remembering their kiss from earlier that day. "Erika... Ever since I knew you when we were very young, I knew something about you was special... But I never knew it was you that I really loved until recently... I never knew how much I hurt you over the past few years attempting to win Karin's heart, but now... I want to able to win yours Erika..." Ikki was saying with a red face.

"Ikki... You already have though..." Erika said very shyly. Ikki knelt down a little, holding Erika's hand. "But... The thing I've been wanting to ask you is..." He said pulling out the box and showing her what was inside. "Erika, would you marry me?" It's been 11 years since the time Erika first fell for him, and now they were both 21, and Erika started to cry in joy hearing Ikki ask her. She suddenly knelt down with him and embraced him. "I feel so happy you asked me that Ikki..." She said, still rather shy, then kissed him on his lips passionately. Ikki kissed her back just as passionately, as Metabee and Brass cheered the both of them on.

Rokusho was watching from a distance, and the soul of Dragora stood beside him. "Why? Why did you bother to bring them closer when you previously wanted to destroy them?" Rokusho asked all confused. Dragora's spirit spread it's large wings, about to begin one of Dragora's many famous poetic speeches.

"Within time... They say it heals all wounds...

But love is something that can either make or break an entire person...

Within love is a power one cannot foretell... One cannot predict the outcome...

The outcomes are of one of many...

Countless of relationships formed...

Countless of times broken hearts were formed...

Countless of times my true creator wishes he can change back time...

To fix the relations he once knew...

But he found true and total joy once...

Joy he wanted to share with others...

So he commanded me for one final task here...

To bring two beings together...

To seal a bond between two who didn't know they loved each other until the fate of the world was hanging on a thread...

Nobody can tell the future... Not even me...

Sometimes I wish I can change more than just certain times...

Sometimes I wish I can change things that aren't meant to be...

Yet I cannot...

Powerless is what I feel like now...

Yet when love is strong...

So are the two that are in love..."

**The End.**

**The ending is sort of a homage to how the last few moments of my high school career was, with finally getting a girlfriend and all and being happy about it. Dragora is quite a deity, but never usually in this situation itself. Well then, that is the end for this fic. Hope ya enjoyed it. Some things may be unintentionally left unexplained in case of future fics as well.**


End file.
